1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for instructing devices such as robots or the like and, more particularly to a system and method for instructing devices without additional human interaction.
2. Background Information
Devices such as robots are used in a variety of applications to perform a number of activities. Techniques for instructing such devices include joystick controllers and the use of complex programming algorithms and software, among others. These existing techniques, however, either require direct, continual supervision or extensive instruction programming.